


Hoffnungsflimmern

by forgetme



Series: Blassgrün [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath, Alcohol, Deutsch | German, Drunkenness, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Platonic Bedsharing, Recovery, Team Dynamics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai kämpft mit der Veränderung. (Fortsetzung von Stillleben in Blassgrün)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoffnungsflimmern

Es war wie ein Traum, so unwirklich, dass Gai fest davon überzeugt war, er müsse jeden Moment die Augen aufschlagen und sich auf seinem mittlerweile fast durchgelegenen Futon auf dem Boden von Kakashis Wohnung vorfinden.

Was um ihn herum geschah war ihm unbegreiflich.

Das einzige, was er tun konnte war Kakashi anstarren, in dieses plötzlich so wache Auge schauen, und sich fragen, wie er den Schmerz der Enttäuschung nur ertragen sollte, wenn sich alles nur als kurzer Traum entpuppte.

Kakashi blickte ihn ebenfalls an, die Hand noch in der Luft hängend, wie vergessen. Das kleine Winken hatte nicht länger gedauert als eine Sekunde. Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich, nicht einmal, als Sakura einen heiseren Schrei ausstieß.

„Sensei!"

Innerhalb von Sekunden war sein Rivale umringt von Sakura, Shizune, Ino und Aoba, während Gai noch immer hilflos ein paar Schritte entfernt von allen dastand.

Ino rannte los, um Tsunade zu verständigen. In der Zwischenzeit bombardierten Shizune und Sakura Kakashi bereits mit Fragen, die Kakashi mit der für ihn typischen Coolness beantwortete. Wie sehr Gai diese ausweichenden, halb-ironischen Nicht-Antworten vermisst hatte!

Sakura fragte nach dem Wochentag und Kakashi machte: „Hmmmm"

Er zog den Laut fast bis zu einem Summen lang, dann lächelte er sein altes heimliches Lächeln.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ehrlich gesagt hätte ich die Frage unter normalen Umständen auch nicht immer beantworten können, oder?"

An diesem Punkt war Gai verloren. Er stürzte sich praktisch auf Kakashi, stolperte dabei fast über Aoba, aber das war ihm egal. Wichtig war nur, Kakashi zu drücken, so fest er konnte.

Kakashi sackte etwas zusammen in Gais Armen, vielleicht schrak er leicht zurück, aber auch das war Gai mehr oder weniger gleich. Nur wie Kakashi sich anfühlte zählte. Warm, ein bisschen zu knochig für Gais Geschmack, etwas verspannt. Die Anspannung von Kakashis Muskeln, die während der letzten Jahre immer so schlaff und leblos gewesen waren, zu fühlen, trieb Gai Tränen in die Augen. Kakashi lebte, er war wieder er selbst!

„Kakashi...", wimmerte Gai, als er sein Gesicht in Kakashis Schulter vergrub. Er schloss seine Augen. Kakashi roch, wie er immer roch, nach den Cremes, die Gai verwendete, nach Babypuder, aber damit war es jetzt vorbei. Gai wäre fast zusammengezuckt, als er Kakashis Hände auf seinem Rücken spürte. Ihr Druck war nur leicht, kaum merklich, zögerlich.

„Gai, argh… du zerquetschst mich!"

Kakashis atemloser Ausruf schreckte Gai auf. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie fest er seinen Freund umarmte. Er war einfach so glücklich, dass er alles Andere nur noch verschwommen wahrnahm. Hastig ließ er Kakashi los und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Ein letztes Schniefen konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

Sie hatten alle mehr oder weniger bewusst einen Halbkreis um Kakashi gebildet und sahen ihn an, als wäre er eine Art Fabelwesen, das unverhofft in ihrer Mitte gelandet war.

Aber es war ja auch ein Wunder, dass Kakashi hier sitzen, die Beine vom Behandlungstisch baumeln lassen, und sich leicht peinlich berührt am Hinterkopf kratzen konnte.

Nein, kein Wunder, sondern der Lohn ihrer harten Mühen!

Gai grinste und wischte sich mit einem bereits feuchten Ärmel über die Augen. Sie hatten es geschafft! Kakashi hatte es geschafft!

Er hätte Kakashi wohl nochmal umarmt, wenn da nicht die Tür aufgeflogen und Naruto ins Zimmer gestürzt wäre. Der Junge hatte so eine Geschwindigkeit drauf, dass sein weißer Mantel hinter ihm wehte. Er war blitzschnell an Gai vorbei und hatte die Arme um Kakashi geschlungen, noch ehe der wirklich wusste, wie ihm geschah.

Gai schaute zu und plötzlich hörte er sich selbst lachen. Laut und unbekümmert wie seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Sein Herz war mit einem Mal leicht wie eine Feder.

* * *

Zwei Minuten später stand Gai auf der Straße vor Konohas Krankenhaus, verloren im Strom der Passanten, die ihm kaum Beachtung schenkten.

Tsunade-sama hatte kurz nach Naruto das Behandlungszimmer betreten und dann war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Zusammen mit Shizune und Sakura wollte sie noch einige Tests an Kakashi durchführen und mit Ino und Aoba über die Einzelheiten ihrer erfolgreichen Technik sprechen. Gai war automatisch mitgegangen, als Kakashi aufstand und mit den anderen auf das Sprechzimmer nebenan zusteuerte. Doch an der Tür machte Kakashi plötzlich halt und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Du musst dir das wirklich nicht auch noch antun, Gai", sagte er, bevor er sich abwandte und durch die Tür trat.

Gai wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Es schien auch nicht so, als ob irgendjemand etwas von ihm erwartete. Sie gingen an ihm vorbei und Sakura, die Letzte, schloss mit einem leicht verlegenen Lächeln die Tür vor seiner Nase.

Draußen auf der Straße konnte Gai noch immer das hohle Klicken der Tür hören, das in seinem leeren Brustkorb zu verhallen schien.

* * *

„Ich hab mich selbst entlassen. Es gibt auch keinen Grund, mich im Krankenhaus zu behalten. Mir geht's gut." Kakashi zuckte mit den Schultern. Unter seiner Maske mochte sich ein Grinsen verbergen, doch Gai konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

Er musste unterwegs einen Zwischenstopp im Hokage-Turm eingelegt haben, denn er hatte sich eindeutig umgezogen. Gai war ein bisschen geschockt gewesen, als Kakashi in voller Uniform vor der Tür seiner Wohnung stand.

Kakashi hatte geklopft, denn er hatte keinen Schlüssel zu seinem eigenen Apartment und Gai hatte vergessen ihm seinen zu geben. Allerdings hatte Sakura auch einen… Sicher musste sie daran gedacht haben, ihn Kakashi mitzugeben?

Vielleicht hatten sie alle einfach andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt. Das musste es sein.

Jetzt stand Kakashi jedenfalls in seinem Flur, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, und warf Gai hin und wieder unlesbare Blicke zu, während seine Auge von einer Ecke zu anderen wanderte, ohne irgendwo länger zu verharren.

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen war Gais unbändige Freude ihm irgendwie abhanden gekommen. So sehr er sie auch heraufbeschwören wollte, sie war einfach fort. Er zwang sich zum Lächeln und wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Wenn er Kakashi ansah, musste er die ganze Zeit den Drang unterdrücken, die Weste seines Freundes zurecht zu ziehen, ihm die hochgekrempelten Ärmel runter zu rollen, damit seine Arme nicht frieren würden.

„Hör mal, Gai", Kakashi schaute ihm plötzlich in die Augen und Gai fühlte sein falsches Lächeln unter dem ernsten Blick zucken. „Ich werde nicht hier übernachten. Um ehrlich zu sein, will ich so schnell wie möglich ausziehen…"

Das war wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Gai strauchelte ein bisschen vor Schreck.

„Eh?" Er suchte in Kakashis Gesicht nach Anzeichen, dass sein Freund scherzte und fand keine. „Aber-"

Kakashi machte eine beschwichtigende Geste und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du musst nicht ausziehen. Hey, wenn du willst, kannst du die Wohnung gerne haben. Nach den letzten drei Jahren hier… kannst du mir echt böse sein, wenn ich sie nicht mehr sehen kann?"

Es gab wirklich nur eine Antwort darauf, oder? Gai schluckte seine Gefühle hinunter. Er wusste nicht, woher der bittere Geschmack in seinem Mund kam. Das hier war genau was er gewollt hatte. Kakashi ging es wieder gut!

„Was?! Nein! Ich bin dir nicht böse, Kakashi! Ich verstehe dich total! Du brauchst Veränderung! Du musst das Leben jetzt bei den Hörnern packen!", donnerte er. Seine Lautstärke allein würde alle Zweifel übertönen. „Männer wie wir, in der Blüte ihres Lebens, wir sollten uns von nichts zurückhalten lassen!"

„Gai, wirklich, ich will nicht, dass du denkst ich wollte dich rausschmeißen. Du kannst so lang bleiben, wie du willst. Mach dir keinen Stress"

„Stress? Pff! Das ist doch gar nichts! Ein Tapetenwechsel ist genau das Richtige! Ich weiß schon, wo ich hingehe! Ich kann in drei Minuten mit meinem ganzen Zeug hier weg sein, wollen wir wetten, Kakashi? Du kannst mich timen!"

Er sagte es lachend, mit gespielter Leichtigkeit. Als ob ihm nicht schlecht dabei wäre, als ob er sich nicht gerade ein bisschen dafür hassen würde, dass er sich in diesem Moment nicht mehr richtig für Kakashi freuen konnte. Was war nur los mit ihm? Kakashi war endlich gesund!

Warum musste Gai jetzt nur hier stehen und in Gedanken die Entfernung zwischen sich und seinem Freund messen?

Mehr als zwei Armlängen…

Er drehte sich um, damit Kakashi sein Gesicht nicht mehr sah, und rannte praktisch los, durch die Wohnung, wobei er alles, was ihm gehörte, in die große Reisetasche, die er bei seinem offiziellen Umzug vor etwa einem Jahr verwendet hatte, stopfte. Nur im Bad zögerte er kurz, dann packte er hastig auch die vom Krankenhaus gestifteten Windeln und diverse andere Utensilien ein. Kakashi sollte sich nicht darum kümmern müssen, beschloss er. Gai würde sie irgendwo entsorgen, wo sein Freund es nicht sehen musste.

* * *

Die Verabschiedung war nur ein kurzes „Wir sehn uns dann!" gewesen, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Je mehr Gai darüber nachdachte, desto froher war er über die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Kakashi ihm begegnete. Kakashi war nie ein Freund großer Szenen gewesen und eigentlich war es gut, dass er jetzt auch so mit Gai umging, als sei nichts gewesen. So hatte Gai es sich doch gewünscht, oder?

Jetzt würde alles wieder genau so werden wie zuvor.

* * *

Wenige Minuten später stand Gai vor Lees etwas schäbiger Tür. Sein Schüler öffnete nach dem ersten Klopfen und war mehr als erfreut Gai zu sehen.

Die Nachricht von Kakashis Heilung warf den Jungen fast aus den Hausschuhen.

Als Gai sah, wie sich Lees Augen weiteten und mit Freudentränen füllten, wurde auch ihm wieder leichter ums Herz. Er konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Lee in diesem Moment fest zu umarmen und auch selbst noch ein paar Tränen zu vergießen.

„Ich wusste du würdest es schaffen, Sensei", schluchzte Lee in seine Schulter.

Gai tätschelte ihm tröstend den Rücken. „ _Kakashi_ hat es geschafft! Mein Rivale ist hart im Nehmen!"

Er schob Lee sanft von sich und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Kakashi braucht jetzt etwas Zeit, um wieder richtig auf die Beine zu kommen und ich wollte ihm nicht dabei im Weg stehen. Deshalb will ich mir eine neue Wohnung suchen." Er deutete auf die zum Platzen volle Tasche, die er auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. „Lee, könnte ich vielleicht solange hier übernachten?"

„Natürlich, Sensei!" Sofort erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Lees Tränen-verschmiertem Gesicht. „Nichts würde mich glücklicher machen!"

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Gai mit Bauchschmerzen und einem gehörigen Schrecken. War Kakashi schon wach? Wo war er?

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe er sich wieder bewusst wurde, was passiert war. Kakashi war geheilt. Gai musste sich nicht mehr um ihn kümmern, nur noch um sich selbst.

Er hob den Kopf und sah Lee, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte sich quer auf ihn zu legen, mit dem Rücken auf Gais Bauch und dem Kopf auf Gais ausgestrecktem linken Arm.

Durch die halbgeschlossenen Jalousien flimmerte Licht ins Zimmer. Gai blinzelte und stöhnte leise. Lee schnarchte noch, ebenso fest schlafend wie Gais linker Arm.

Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen erinnerte sich Gai an die vergangene Nacht. Er hatte mit Lee zusammen trainiert, genau. Für die Zukunft, in der er wieder ein richtiger Shinobi sein würde, für die Missionen, auf die er gehen würde.

Und dann hatten sie zusammen Curry gekocht und sich darin gemessen, wer das schärfere essen konnte. Allein die Erinnerung reichte aus, ein weiteres Stechen in seinem Magen zu erzeugen. Gai war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Vorsichtig schob er Lee von sich herunter. Er war schwer geworden in den letzten Jahren, fast so schwer wie Gai selbst, aber immer noch ein paar Zentimeter kleiner.

Gai strich seinem Schüler liebevoll durchs Haar. Egal wie alt Lee war, Gai würde ihn immer niedlich finden. Er würde immer sein kleiner Lee bleiben.

Was Kakashi wohl jetzt gerade machte? Der Gedanke drängte ihm sich auf, plötzlich und vollkommen unbeabsichtigt. Gai schüttelte den Kopf. Es war vollkommen verständlich, dass Kakashi jetzt erst mal Zeit brauchte und er, Maito Gai, war ein guter Rivale, er wusste, wann er gebraucht wurde und wann er etwas Abstand halten musste.

Wenn Kakashi sich wieder richtig erholt hatte…

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Gai aus seinen Gedanken. Er setzte sich auf, etwas zu schwungvoll, für eine Sekunde war ihm tatsächlich ein bisschen schwindelig – er musste definitiv wieder mehr trainieren! – und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Vielleicht war es ja Kakashi…

* * *

Es war nicht Kakashi, sondern Tenten, und als sie Gai in seiner abgewetzten Schlafanzughose vor sich stehen sah, stieß sie erst mal einen kleinen Schrei aus.

„Gai-sensei! Was machst du hier?!"

„Guten Morgen, Tenten!" Gai gab sich Mühe, so fröhlich und fit zu erscheinen wie möglich. Er grinste sie so breit an, dass seine Zähne die vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen, die es durch das kleine, schmutzige Fenster im Treppenhaus schafften, reflektierten. „Ich habe wundervolle Nachrichten!"

„Kakashi-sensei weilt wieder unter den Lebenden", sagte Tenten so trocken, dass Gai glaubte, er müsse von dem Tonfall allein glatt zerbröseln. Tief getroffen stolperte er einen Schritt rückwärts.

„W- Wie? W-Woher—"

Seine Schülerin sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann seufzte sie und deute betont langsam mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihre eigene Nase. „ANBU, schon vergessen?"

„Oh." Er räusperte sich verlegen. Aoba hatte wahrscheinlich die Nachricht bereits überall verbreitet. Es war ja auch kein Geheimnis, sondern eine äußerst freudige Kunde! Gai fing sich und nickte feierlich. „Mein Rivale ist wirklich wieder ganz der Alte!", sagte er.

Doch Tenten sah nicht unbedingt begeistert aus. Sie musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn, die Hände an den Hüften, als ob sie seine Lehrerin wäre und mit ihm schimpfen wollte.

„Warum bist du hier, Sensei?", fragte sie nochmal.

„Hm? Warum sollte ich nicht hier bei meinen geliebten Schülern sein?"

„Du wusstest nicht, dass ich heute mit Lee verabredet war, oder? Und du hast hier eindeutig übernachtet. Und außerdem, jetzt wo Kakashi-sensei geheilt ist, sollte er da nicht bei dir sein und dich mit Dankbarkeit überschütten?"

„Mit Dankbarkeit…? Tenten! Kakashi schuldet mir nichts! Er hätte für mich genau dasselbe getan!"

„Wenn du meinst…" Sie klang nicht überzeugt. Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf wirkte auf Gai fast mitleidig. Er traf ihn wie ein Schlag. War das der Eindruck, den seine Schüler von ihm hatten? Gai wollte ihr noch so Einiges sagen, zum Beispiel, dass sie sein Verhältnis zu Kakashi nicht einfach so beurteilen konnte, denn es war viel komplexer, als man von außen zu erkennen war, aber Tenten schüttelte bereits den Kopf.

„Schläft Lee noch?", fragte sie und reckte sich, damit sie an ihm vorbei in den Flur von Lees Apartment schauen konnte, in dem sich nichts regte.

Wenn sie sowieso auf Lee warten wollte… Nun, wieso nicht?

„Warum kommst du nicht rein? Ich mache euch ein absolut kräfteweckendes Frühstück und dann können wir alle zusammen in der glühenden Sonne unsere Körper stählen, was meinst du?"

Endlich lächelte Tenten.

„Okay", sagte sie.

* * *

Lees Küche war so winzig, dass an den wackeligen Tisch nur die zwei Stühle passten, auf denen Lee und Tenten saßen. Gai stand an die Wand gelehnt, seine Schüssel mit Cornflakes in der Hand.

In Momenten wie diesem, wenn sie alle zusammen waren, war es plötzlich schmerzlich offensichtlich, dass sie eben _nicht_ alle zusammen waren. Es war wie bei einem Puzzle, dachte Gai manchmal, erst am Ende, wenn alle anderen Teile da waren, sah man was fehlte.

Wann immer sich Team Gai versammelte, entstand eine Lücke.

Seinen beiden Schülern war das sicher auch bewusst, deshalb saßen sie wohl so still da und aßen, ohne groß aufzusehen.

Gai wollte seufzen und ließ es bleiben.

Schließlich schaute Tenten von ihrem Tamagoyaki auf und fragte: „Bist du jetzt etwa hier eingezogen, Gai-sensei?"

War das ein Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme? Gai musterte ihr ernstes Gesicht, die leicht zusammengezogenen Brauen. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen so, als stände ihm ein Verhör bevor. Tenten verbrachte anscheinend mittlerweile so viel Zeit mit Ibiki und Anko, dass die beiden auf sie abgefärbt hatten.

Auch Lee schaute ihn an, etwas weniger durchdringend, neugierig über den Rand seines Bechers.

Gai stellte sein Frühstück auf Lees verkratzter Küchenzeile ab. Er hatte plötzlich keinen sonderlich großen Hunger mehr.

„Hm? Nein, ich bleibe nur, bis ich eine neue Wohnung gefunden habe", antwortete er und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Warum kannst du nicht bis dahin bei Kakashi-sensei wohnen?"

Da war sie nun, die Frage, die er sich selbst bis jetzt noch nicht hatte stellen wollen, obwohl sie schon die ganze Zeit über ihm hing. Sein Bauch fing wieder an wehzutun. Seitdem er das Krankenhaus allein verlassen hatte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas in seinem Magen herumkroch. Selbst das schärfste Curry hatte nicht dagegen geholfen.

Tenten schaute ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen fragend an.

„Mein Rivale… braucht im Moment etwas… Zeit." Gai runzelte die Stirn über seinen eigenen ausweichenden Tonfall. Er lachte, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, aber das hatte nur zur Folge, dass Lee seinen Becher abstellte und ihn besorgt ansah.

„Kakashi zieht um!" Das war es doch, oder? Es war so simpel! „Er will den Ort seiner Krankheit hinter sich lassen und einen großen Schritt in einen kraftvollen Neubeginn machen! Und zwar so schnell wie möglich! Deswegen sind wir beide gestern sofort aus der alten Wohnung ausgezogen!"

„Aha." Tenten schob sich ein goldgelbes Stück Ei in den Mund und kaute gedankenverloren darauf herum. „Da bin ich aber froh. Ich dachte schon, er hätte dich einfach rausgeschmissen, weil er dich nicht mehr braucht."

Sie konnte so direkt sein, dass es wehtat. Gai griff hinter sich und klammerte sich an die Küchenzeile, um nicht einfach geschockt umzufallen. Die Worte, die sie laut ausgesprochen hatte, es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie sie aus seinem Unterbewusstsein gerissen, wo sie schon die ganze Zeit herum gespukt hatten.

Nein, so war es nicht. Kakashi konnte manchmal etwas… eigen sein, aber so kaltherzig war er nicht.

_Oder?_

„Tenten!" Lee warf seiner ehemaligen Team-Kameradin einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Kakashi-sensei würde Gai-sensei niemals so behandeln! Gai-sensei und Kakashi-sensei sind Erzrivalen und Beste Freunde! In seinem Leben hat man nur einen solchen Freund, kein Mann würde diese Beziehung je so mit Füßen treten, nicht wahr, Gai-sensei?! "

Lee war so ein liebenswerter, wundervoller junger Mann, dass Gai einfach die Tränen in die Augen traten, als er in dieses offene, ehrliche Gesicht schaute.

Erleichtert klopfte er seinem Schüler auf die Schulter. „Genau!"

Tenten biss sich leicht auf die Lippe und rollte die Augen, aber sie wirkte weniger wirklich genervt als leicht abwesend.

Im Zimmer war es plötzlich etwas dunkler geworden. Eine Wolke musste sich vor die Sonne geschoben haben.

Keiner von ihnen erwähnte _Lees_ Rivalen.

Nach einer kurzen, bedrückenden Stille wandte sich Tenten wieder an Gai. Sie lächelte, aber Gai konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie sich dazu zwingen musste.

„Es ist ein bisschen eng für euch beide, oder? Mit nur einem Zimmer… Du kannst nicht ewig auf Lees Fußboden schlafen, Sensei." Ihr Ton war neckend, voller gespielter Leichtigkeit. Sie wollte eindeutig das Thema wechseln. Gai konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.

„Tenten, was denkst du von mir? Ich würde Gai-sensei niemals auf dem Boden schlafen lassen!", rief Lee voller Entrüstung.

„Dann hat er dich aus deinem Bett vertrieben? Also echt, Sensei!"

Gai lachte. Es war wieder etwas heller geworden in der kleinen Küche.

„Was? Nein, ich würde meinem geliebten Schüler doch nicht aus seinem eigenen Bett werfen, wenn er noch so großzügig ist, mich bei sich aufzunehmen!"

„Das mache ich doch gerne, Sensei!" Lee nickte so heftig, dass sein Pony flatterte.

„Hä?! Und wo schlaft ihr dann?!" Tenten schaute von Einem zum Anderen. Gai konnte praktisch sehen, wie sie innerlich die Puzzleteile zusammenfügte. Als es ihr dämmerte, stöhnte sie auf und verzog ihr hübsches Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Oh Gott, sagt mir nicht, dass ihr zusammen in einem Bett schlaft!"

Lee war sichtlich verwirrt von ihrer Abscheu. „Warum nicht? Was ist daran-"

„Hallo?! Lee, du bist zwanzig Jahre alt und Gai-sensei ist dreiunddreißig. Ihr seid zwei erwachsene Männer, ihr könnt doch nicht zusammen in diesem winzigen Bett schlafen!" Tenten haute so fest auf den Tisch, dass Lees Geschirr einen klirrenden Sprung machte. Ein Schatten legte sich über ihr Gesicht und Gai sah, wie sich der Schrecken in ihren Augen manifestierte. „Außer… Oh Gott, ihr seid doch nicht etwa-?" Sie starrte Gai flehend an. „Bitte, Sensei, sag mir, dass du nicht… Mit _Lee_!"

Mit Lee was? Gai blinzelte und versuchte ihren Gedankensprüngen hinterher zu kommen. Was sollte er mit Lee in dessen Bett so Schlimmes—

_OH._

„Hä?" Lee schaute Tenten nur fragend an.

Gai war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass wenigstens einer seiner Schüler noch so wundervoll zart und unschuldig war. Was ging nur in Tenten vor?

„Tenten! Also wirklich! Wie kannst du nur sowas von mir denken?!", donnerte er. „Lee ist mein Schüler! Genau wie du! Ich würde keinen von euch jemals so ausnutzen!"

Hatte sie vielleicht… was seine Gefühle für Kakashi betraf…?

„Hä?" Lee schaute nun _ihn_ fragend an, aber Gai konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Vergiss es einfach, Lee", sagte Tenten. Sie legte ihre Essstäbchen beiseite und seufzte. „Sorry, aber der Gedanke, dass ihr euch in eurem Alter zusammen in ein Bett quetscht ist immer noch ziemlich eklig…"

„Was ist daran eklig? Ich hätte auch mit fünfzig kein Problem damit, in Gai-senseis starken Armen aufzuwachen!"

Gai musste lachen, als er das Feuer in Lees Augen sah. Wie schnell und heftig Lee ihn immer verteidigte!

„Lee! Selbst wenn du hundert wärst, würde ich dich noch bei mir im Bett schlafen lassen!"

„Ich glaub, ich muss mich übergeben…", stöhnte Tenten und presste sich theatralisch die Hand auf den Mund.

„Warum denn, Tenten?!", fragte Lee.

„Warum?! _Warum?!_ Ihr beide macht mich fertig…" Sie verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin. „Wenn Neji noch hier wäre-", hörte Gai sie murmeln.

„Tenten…" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Unter dem dünnen Stoff ihres Oberteils fühlte sie sich schmal und überraschend zerbrechlich an. Gai wünschte, ihm würde irgendetwas einfallen, dass er zu ihr sagen konnte. Irgendetwas…

„Vergesst es einfach…" Sie schüttelte seine Hand ab und stand ruckartig auf.

Lees Stuhl rutschte mit einem lauten Kratzgeräusch über den Boden, als er es ihr gleichtat. „Warte! Was ist mit unserem Training?"

„Ich muss los, okay? Ein anderes Mal vielleicht…" Tenten marschierte an Gai vorbei, ohne den Blick auch nur einmal vom Boden zu heben.

„Tenten?" Er wollte ihr nachgehen, ihr aufmunternde Worte mitgeben, aber was konnte er schon sagen? Lee stand neben ihm und war genauso hilflos.

An der Küchentür drehte sich Tenten nochmal um. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr kommt doch zur Party, oder? Wir sehn uns dann." Sie hob die Hand zum Abschied, mehr ein Abwinken als ein Winken und ließ Lee und ihn damit stehen.

Verwirrt schaute Gai seinen Schüler an.

„Party?"

* * *

Weniger als eine Stunde nachdem Tenten gegangen war, überbrachte Anko ihm die Einladung höchstpersönlich auf dem Trainingsfeld.

„Kakashi ist praktisch von den Toten auferstanden – zum zweiten Mal – wenn das keine Party wert ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht!" Sie lehnte sich cool an einen Baum und grinste Gai breit an. „Du kommst ja wohl, oder? Ach, und bring deinen kleinen Klon auch gleich mit, der ist ja endlich alt genug, um in Bars gelassen zu werden. Ein bisschen Frischfleisch kann nicht schaden!"

Für ihre letzte Bemerkung warf Gai ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Wenn sie tatsächlich gingen, würde er Lee besser nicht aus den Augen lassen! Aber zuerst…

„Kommt Kakashi?", fragte er. Er verkniff sich die anderen Fragen, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen. _Hast du ihn gesehen? Wie geht es ihm? Was hat er gefrühstückt? Hat er sich hinterher die Zähne geputzt? Wo ist er jetzt?_

„Tch, du kennst ihn doch. Wenn er kommt, dann bestimmt hundert Jahre zu spät!" Anko rollte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer kaum bekleideten Brust. „Man könnte glatt meinen, er wär' allergisch auf Spaß."

Eine sanfte Brise strich durch die Bäume. Hinter ihnen auf dem Feld machte Lee Liegestütze und zählte dabei laut mit. Bei dem Gedanken an Kakashi fühlte Gai wieder diesen stechenden Schmerz im Magen. Auf der Party, vielleicht…

„Außerdem", fügte Anko nach einer Sekunde, in der sie Gai durchdringend angestarrt hatte, hinzu, „siehst du definitiv aus wie jemand, der _dringend_ mal wieder flachgelegt werden müsste. Vergiss Kakashi mal für ein paar Minuten. Du hast ihm drei Jahre lang den Hintern abgewischt, reicht das nicht?"

„Eintausend fünfundneunzig", schallte es zu ihnen herüber.

* * *

Als Gai und Lee die spärlich beleuchtete Bar betraten, war Kakashi nirgends zu sehen. Gai verrenkte sich den Hals und schob sich an diversen Freunden und Kollegen vorbei, um auch die hintersten Winkel des Raums auszukundschaften, doch von seinem Rivalen fehlte jede Spur.

Obwohl er eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet hatte, war er doch irgendwie enttäuscht. Und als er das spürte, den kleinen, plötzlichen Schmerz geplatzter Hoffnung, nach allem, was geschehen war, wieder dieser bekannte Stich der Enttäuschung, da musste Gai lachen. Laut und bitter.

Verdrossen begann er zu trinken.

* * *

Gai hatte gerade eine mehr oder weniger inkohärente Unterhaltung mit Ebisu beendet, als er Kakashi erblickte. Irgendwie hatte sich die Menge zwischen ihnen innerhalb eines Augenblickes gerade so verschoben, dass sie ihm so plötzlich den Blick auf Kakashi freigab wie ein sich öffnender Vorhang. Zwei Tanzende, nicht mehr als schwarze Silhouetten auf der improvisierten Tanzfläche, die gleichzeitig einen Schritt voneinander weg machten, und da war er, Kakashi, kurz in der Lücke zwischen ihnen, sichtbar nur für die Dauer eines Herzschlags.

Gai stürzte seinen Sake herunter, schluckte zweimal gegen das Brennen in seiner Kehle -es fühlte sich an, als hätte eine Zündschnur in ihm Feuer gefangen – und rutschte von seinem Barhocker. Unter seinen Füßen war der Boden plötzlich unsicher, wackelig wie Schiffsplanken.

Lichter flackerten vor Gais Augen. Ihm war so schwindelig, dass er glaubte, jeden Moment umfallen zu müssen. Mit einer Hand konnte er sich gerade noch an etwas Stabilem neben ihm festhalten. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

„Hey! Pass gefälligst auf, du Idiot!" Gais unfreiwillige Stütze gab ihm einen Stoß, der ihn nach vorne in die Menge taumeln ließ, wo er gegen den Nächsten prallte.

„Bist du blind oder was, Alter?"

Ehe Gai so richtig wusste, wie ihm geschah, fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder. Seine Brust schmerzte leicht von dem heftigen Schubs, den er bekommen hatte.

Niemand war streitlustiger als eine Gruppe angetrunkener Shinobi. Gai hatte das schon oft feststellen müssen – er musste allerdings auch zugeben, dass ihn das bis jetzt selten gestört hatte. Und irgendwie störte ihn das auch in diesem Moment nicht sonderlich.

Kakashi hatte glücklich ausgesehen, sorglos. Gai hatte ihn von der Seite gesehen. Er schien sich mit jemandem unterhalten zu haben. Vielleicht Aoba oder Anko. Vielleicht Yamato. Spielte es eine Rolle? Was wichtig war, war doch nur, dass Kakashi sein Leben wieder zurückbekommen hatte. Nichts Anderes hatte Gai jemals gewollt.

Und er hatte es bekommen.

Gai lächelte. Er lächelte den jungen Mann an, der über ihm stand und auf ihn hinunterschaute, als sei Gai nur irgendetwas Widerliches, das an seiner Schuhsohle klebte. Ein junger Konoha Shinobi in Uniform und mit hitai-ate. Gai konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben, aber er war ja auch seit drei Jahren nicht mehr im Dienst.

Der Junge verzog jedenfalls das Gesicht und knurrte ihn an: „Hau ab, los!"

Gai starrte ihn nur stumm an. In seinen Fäusten konnte er bereits ein gewisses erwartungsvolles Prickeln fühlen.

Der Junge starrte zurück und schnaubte. „Abschaum", sagte er verächtlich, als er sich zu seinen Freunden umdrehte.

* * *

Gai erinnerte sich vage an den klebrigen Boden unter seinen Fingern, an das blecherne Lachen der Leute um ihn herum, das leuchtende Weiß der weiten Augen des jungen Mannes und den Geschmack von Blut auf seiner Zunge.

Lee war plötzlich da gewesen und hatte sich eingemischt.

Holz war irgendwo gesplittert, es hatte gekracht.

Tenten?

Gai erinnerte sich an ihr rotes Oberteil, etwas länger Geschnittenes, als sie sonst trug, fast ein Kleid. Ein Mann hatte neben ihr gestanden, ein Hyuuga, der aussah wie Neji – allerdings sahen alle Hyuuga ein bisschen aus wie Neji – und? Hatten sie sich gestritten?

* * *

Gai blinzelte. Seine Wange klebte am Boden. Er sah nur die schwarzen Ritze zwischen den Dielen, die von ihm wegführten, als ob sie ihm den Weg weisen wollten.

Benommen setzte er sich auf. Die Bar war leer, düster und vollkommen verlassen. Es schien nicht einmal jemand zum Aufräumen und Abschließen geblieben zu sein. Ein einziger Barhocker lag vor Gai auf der Seite, alle anderen standen ordentlich in einer Reihe vor der blitzsauberen Bar.

Komischerweise tat nicht mal sein Kopf weh, und dabei hätte er schwören können, dass er absolut sturzbesoffen gewesen war.

Wahrscheinlich lag das einfach daran, dass er so gut in Form war. Ein paar Gläser – Flaschen? – Sake waren eben nicht genug, um Maito Gai umzuhauen!

Er stand auf, klopfte sich beinahe selbst dafür auf die Schulter, dass ihm kein bisschen schlecht dabei wurde, und verließ die Bar.

Draußen erwartete ihn eine absolut leergefegte Straße. Gai ließ seinen Blick über die dunklen Fenster der Häuser wandern. Alles sah so verlassen aus. Konoha war dicht bebaut, große und kleine Gebäude eng aneinander, dazwischen kleine Gässchen, in denen sich gewöhnlich streunende Katzen tummelten. Normalerweise waren Shinobi zu allen Tages- und Nachtzeiten unterwegs. Auch wenn die Zivilisten schliefen, waren die Straßen und Hausdächer deshalb selten so leer wie in dieser Nacht.

Gai sah zum Himmel auf und erblickte samtige Schwärze. Kaum ein Stern und kaum eine Wolke zu sehen, nur der Mond hing als blasse Sichel über ihm.

Ob Kakashi wohl schon im Bett lag?

Obwohl es nicht sonderlich kalt war, schlang Gai die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, als er sich in Bewegung setzte.

Kiesel knirschte bei jedem Schritt unter seinen Sandalen.

Er hatte keinen Schlüssel zu Lees Wohnung, fiel ihm ein. Er würde klopfen und seinen Schüler wecken müssen. Ziemlich unehrenhaft bei Nacht und Nebel, nach Alkohol stinkend, nach Hause zu kommen. Morgen würde er dafür zur Strafe tausend Liegestütze machen!

* * *

Eigentlich hatte Gai vorgehabt zu Lee zu gehen, aber am Ende fand er sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen auf dem Pfad zu den Trainingsfeldern wieder.

Etwas betroffen blieb er auf dem Weg stehen und sah sich um. War er falsch abgebogen? Dann musste er aber wirklich besoffener sein, als er gedacht hatte, denn schließlich war er in Konoha aufgewachsen. Sich hier zu verlaufen wäre schon sehr peinlich.

Er konnte sich nicht wirklich erinnern. Der Alkohol hatte ihm wohl doch ganz schön zugesetzt.

Glühwürmchen flirrten in der Luft. Kleine Punkte grün-gelben Lichts, die sich sanft auf und ab, hin und her bewegten. Gai folgte den Leuchtpunkten den Pfad entlang. Wenn er schon hier war… Er hatte das Denkmal für die Gefallenen schon länger nicht mehr besucht. Es könnte nicht schaden, mal wieder hinzugehen, Neji Hallo zu sagen. Die Nacht schien geradezu geschaffen dafür.

Hatten die Äste der Bäume hier schon immer so tief gehangen? Schatten bewegten sich mit dem Licht der Glühwürmchen. Sie begleiteten Gai auf dem schmalen Pfad durch den Wald.

Die Lichtung mit dem Denkmal lag nicht weit außerhalb des Dorfes. Auf dem Weg zum Training hatte Gai sie immer gesehen. In gewisser Weise war sie eine Erinnerung, eine Warnung für jeden Shinobi und jede Kunoichi. Das könnte deine Zukunft sein. Die deiner Freunde, deiner Familie, deiner Schüler, deiner Kinder.

Gai hatte jedoch nie Angst gehabt vor dem Tod. Das wäre lächerlich, es wäre genauso, wie sich vor dem Leben zu fürchten.

* * *

Er sah die Gestalt neben dem kantigen Stein erst, als er selbst nur noch ein paar Meter vom Denkmal entfernt war.

Der Mann stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, umsponnen von dünnen Lichtfäden der Glühwürmchen. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen und schien nahezu gebannt auf die blau-grün schimmernde Oberfläche des Steines zu schauen.

Gai erkannte ihn sofort. Wie hätte er ihn auch nicht erkennen könne, nach all den Jahren, seinen Kakashi?

„Kakashi!" Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt gehörig und winkte.

Immer noch, Kakashis Anblick war immer noch genug, sein Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen, es beinahe dröhnen zu lassen vor Freude. Es störte Gai nicht. Liebe beflügelte ihn. Alles andere, Zweifel, Enttäuschung, im Endeffekt war nichts davon stark genug ihn wirklich zu erschüttern. Solange er wusste, dass es Kakashi gut ging…

Er hätte Kakashi gern umarmt, hatte es fast vorgehabt, doch als er bei Kakashi ankam, hielt er sich zurück. Immerhin hatte er so großspurig erklärt, wie viel Verständnis er für Kakashis Wunsch nach Abstand hätte. Gai würde beweisen, was für ein großartiger Rivale er war!

Er blieb neben Kakashi stehen, vor dem Stein, und folgte dem Blick seines Freundes. Licht bewegte sich über die glatte Oberfläche. Es trieb Schatten vor sich her, die sich in den eingeritzten Schriftzeichen sammelten.

Gai las den dunklen Namen, den Kakashi ansah, wahrscheinlich ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Der Junge, dem er gehörte war in den letzten Jahren fast vollkommen verblichen. Über ihn hatte sich der schwarze Umriss des Mannes, zu dem er geworden war, gelegt. Es war schwer dieses vernarbte Gesicht zu vergessen und sich an den strahlenden 14-Jährigen zu erinnern. Gai hatte es häufig versucht. Für Kakashi. Aber immer wieder wurde sein Blick nach oben gezogen, zu dem anderen Namen, dem anderen Jungen. Gais Herz setzte mittlerweile andere Prioritäten als das seines Rivalen.

„Ihr habt ihn also behalten…" Kakashi drehte sich nicht zu Gai um, als er sprach. Sein Blick verharrte fest auf dem Denkmal. „Ich war mir fast hundertprozentig sicher, dass Obitos Name weggeschliffen worden wäre…"

Nach allem was geschehen war… Kakashis Stimme klang nicht mal traurig. Gai wagte einen Seitenblick. Ein Lichtpunkt driftete verloren über Kakashis Pupille. Ansonsten keine Regung.

„Es stand zur Diskussion", sagte Gai. Allein die Erinnerung an die ersten Tage nach dem Krieg. Die ersten Momente, wenn das Adrenalin abgeflaut ist und man sich plötzlich seiner Verletzungen bewusst wird, den Schmerz spürt. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die Erleichterung, die sich über das Dorf gelegt hatte… und dann…Trauer und Wut „Ein paar haben es sogar verlangt – aber Naruto war dagegen, ihn wegzumachen. Er hat leidenschaftlich dafür gekämpft, weil er sich sicher war, dass du es so wollen würdest!"

„Naruto ist eben ein unverbesserlicher Sturkopf…" Kakashi lachte leise.

Wie er so dastand, mit den Händen in den Taschen und diesem müden Lächeln, das sich zweifellos unter seiner Maske versteckte. Bei dem Anblick fühlte Gai wieder das alte Feuer in sich lodern.

„Sag das nicht so, Kakashi! Durchhaltevermögen und Rechtschaffenheit sind wunderbare Eigenschaften! Es gibt nichts Schöneres als junge Menschen zu sehen, die nur so davor strotzen!" Seine Stimme schallte stolz durch den verlassenen Wald. Vielleicht war dies der Moment für eine Herausforderung? Gai drehte sich ruckartig ganz zu seinem Freund um und holte tief Luft. Hierauf hatte er gewartet! Alles würde wieder—

„Na, wenn du das sagst…" Die Antwort war nur ein Murmeln, so träge wie gewöhnlich, aber, als Kakashi ihm einen Blick zuwarf, war der Ausdruck in Kakashis Auge tieftraurig, weit weg. Gai konnte die Jahre in ihm sehen wie Ringe in einem Baumstumpf.

Vor Schreck wäre er fast gestolpert. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gedacht—

Seine eigenen Gefühle hatte er zurückgestellt in dem Glauben. Und jetzt? Hatte er vollkommen falsch gelegen?

„Kakashi… wolltest du ihn etwa…?"

Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah wieder auf das Denkmal, den Namen. Gai konnte praktisch sehen, wie die Erinnerungen aufwallten, sich vermischten. Stoff raschelte und Gai wusste, dass es Kakashis Hände waren, die sich in seinen Hosentaschen zu Fäusten ballten.

„Nein… es hat mich nur gewundert. Obito _ist_ damals für mich gestorben. Ich wollte ihn so in Erinnerung behalten… Aber… es ist sicher nicht leicht für die, deren Angehörige er getötet hat…"

Der Seitenblick, den Kakashi ihm aus dem Augenwinkel zuwarf, entging Gai nicht. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Schultern versteiften. Er hatte Naruto unterstützt. Er hatte Obito gekannt. Nicht den Mann, der sich gegen die Welt gestellt hatte, um sie in seine Illusion zu stürzen, sie dahinsiechen zu lassen in einem erbärmlichen Traum, sondern den Jungen, der bereitwillig für seinen Kameraden „gestorben" war.

Aber _, ja,_ er hatte mit sich selbst gehadert. Im Stillen. Es hatte nur einen Obito gegeben. Wenn man dem Jungen ein Denkmal setzte, dann tat man es auch für den Mann. Sich etwas Anderes einreden zu wollen, wäre nichts als Wunschdenken.

Gai wusste nicht, was er zu Kakashi sagen sollte. Er betrachtete Kakashi aus dem Augenwinkel und schluckte. Es gab sicher Menschen, die die Wahrheit hübsch ausschmücken oder gar verkleiden konnten, aber Gai hatte niemals zu ihnen gehört. Er hatte keine schönen Worte für Obito. Nicht mehr.

Also ließ er den Moment verstreichen. Es war vielleicht genug Kakashi neben sich zu haben und selbst an Kakashis Seite zu stehen.

Nach einer Weile, in der Kakashi nichts gesagt und Gai ebenfalls schweigend das Denkmal und die Glühwürmchen betrachtet hatte, fasste sich Gai schließlich ein Herz.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er, froh das Thema wechseln zu können. „Warst du auf der Party?"

„Hm? Ja, aber nicht lange. Ich bin ziemlich spät gekommen." Kakashi kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, aber Gai wusste sofort, dass seine Verlegenheit nur gespielt war. „Hab mich auf dem Weg dahin etwas verlaufen – nach drei Jahren hat sich hier alles ein bisschen verändert…"

Er war einfach unverbesserlich…

Gai schnaubte. Seine Entrüstung war auch nicht ganz echt, aber sie fühlte sich gut an. Sie fühlte sich richtig an.

„Kakashi! Du solltest nicht so flapsig sein, wenn jemand schon extra für dich eine Feier veranstaltet!," rief er, die Hände an den Hüften. „Deine Einstellung ist echt-!"

Kakashi allerdings lächelte nur und brachte ihn damit aus der Fassung. Wo war er nochmal gewesen? Ach ja, unerträglich hip und cool…

„Gai?", unterbrach Kakashi seine etwas wirren Gedanken.

„Hm?"

„Was ich noch sagen wollte…" Diesmal schien Kakashis Verlegenheit echt. So echt wie sein Zögern. Unsicher verlagerte er sein Gewicht, bevor er Gai in die Augen schaute. „Danke, ne? Für alles…" Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern in der Stille. Genug, um Gai's letztes bisschen Selbstdisziplin aufzulösen. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als müsste es in einen strahlenden Regenbogen der Freude explodieren.

Er machte einen Satz und drückte Kakashi noch im selben Moment an sich, so schnell und fest, dass Kakashis Kinn ziemlich heftig an seine Schulter stieß.

„Kakashi…", murmelte Gai in den Kragen der Weste seines Rivalen. „Ich bin so froh, dass du aufgewacht bist!" Er schloss die Augen – nur für einen Augenblick, dachte er – drückte Kakashi fest an sich und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die bodenlose Erleichterung, die ihn durchflutete. Nichts war wichtiger als das, dass es dem Menschen, der ihm so viel mehr bedeutete, als er überhaupt in Worte fassen konnte, gutging.

„Aufgewacht?", hauchte Kakashi. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte Gais Ohr und jagte Schauer über seinen Rücken. „Gai, _wach_ war ich die ganze Zeit."

* * *

Ein spitzer Schrei bohrte sich in Gais pochende Schläfen. Das war das Erste, was er fühlte.

 _Schmerz_.

Licht, das an seinen Augenlidern leckte wie Säure, das sich langsam durchzufressen suchte, unablässig…

Gai hielt seine Augen geschlossen und atmete tapfer. Unter seinem steifen Rücken fühlte er wenigstens die beruhigende Präsenz einer Matratze. Er befand sich also zumindest nicht im freien Fall, obwohl sich alles in seinem Kopf drehte.

„Aaah!", ertönte es nochmal, direkt neben ihm. Diese Stimme… Tenten?

Mutig öffnete Gai ein Auge. Seine Schülerin brauchte ihn vielleicht! Es war ein Fehler, den er sofort büßen musste. Grelles Licht brannte sich in seine Retina, hinterließ farbige Flecken in seinem Blickfeld. Schnell machte er das Auge wieder zu und Stöhnte. Sein Gehirn schien zu _vibrieren._

Etwas raschelte, dann spürte er einen leichten Luftzug und hörte Tenten erleichtert seufzen. „Gottseidank…"

Gai konnte nur stöhnen. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, seine bleischweren Lider auch nur ein bisschen zu heben. Das Licht schien seinen Pupillen aufzulauern, es schien nur darauf zu warten, durch sie zu schießen und sich direkt in sein Gehirn zu brennen.

Im ersten Moment sah er nur gleißendes Weiß hinter verzerrten, schwarzen Umrissen. Alles waberte irgendwie…

Er drehte sich zur Seite, weg vom Fenster. Der Schemen neben ihm regte sich, nahm langsam Form und Farbe an.

„Urgh…", machte Tenten. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich meinen absoluten Tiefpunkt schon mit zwanzig erreiche…"

Sie lag neben ihm im Bett. _Tenten_ lag neben ihm im Bett. Seine niedliche, zarte, _unschuldige_ Schülerin lag neben ihm im Bett! Was hatte er nur getan?! Er konnte sie nur stumm anstarren. Sie lag auf der Decke, _angezogen_ – was etwas erleichternd war, aber noch lange nicht genug, um ihn ganz zu beruhigen – ihr rotes Oberteil war zerrissen, die goldfarbene Stickerei an der Taille war kaum mehr als ein wirres Gestrüpp von losen Fäden. Ihre schwarze Stoffhose schien glücklicherweise noch intakt zu sein. Fleckig war sie allerdings, staubig an den Knien und vollkommen zerknittert.

„Mit dreißig vielleicht…", grummelte Tenten. Sie rollte sich auf die Seite und schaute ihn an.

Gai war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht heiß genug war, um darauf Eier zu braten. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Dies war ein Moment, in dem sich kein Lehrer jemals befinden durfte!

„Tenten?", stieß er atemlos hervor. Er musste sich entschuldigen! Doch wie? Wie konnte man sich für das Unentschuldbare entschuldigen? _Seppuku_?

„Es ist nichts passiert, Sensei" ,sagte Tenten genervt. „Schon allein der Gedanke…" Sie verzog das Gesicht als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Ich bin definitiv allein nach Hause gegangen, das weiß ich noch. Keine Ahnung, wie _du_ hierhergekommen bist!"

Gai seufzte vor Erleichterung. Er hätte es niemals wiedergutmachen können, wenn—

Nein, er wollte nicht mal daran denken. Wie betrunken war er nur gewesen? Er musste in seinem Zustand vollkommen vergessen haben, dass er seine Wohnung längst an Tenten abgegeben hatte! Deshalb hatte er sich wohl in der Nacht hierhergeschleppt und sich einfach ins Bett gelegt. Bei dem Gedanken fühlte er sich gleich noch miserabler.

Tenten sah aber auch nicht gerade gut aus. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen, die Haare hingen ihr offen ins Gesicht. Hatte sie sie auf der Party nicht hochgesteckt getragen?

Gai konnte sie plötzlich deutlich vor sich sehen, im schummrigen Licht der Bar, wie sie sich blitzschnell dreht, eine Seite ihres braunen Haares wie in Zeitlupe seidig fallend, als sie die Haarnadel herauszieht und sie als Wurfgeschoss verwendet. Er sah sie so dastehen für einen Moment, den Wurfarm ausgestreckt, ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen, schön, elegant, tödlich und sturzbesoffen.

Sofort verpuffte seine Erleichterung in einer heißen Wolke betroffener Scham. _Oh nein…_

„Die Schlägerei…" Tentens Gesicht nahm einen leicht grünlichen Farbton an. „Lee und du, Sensei!" Sie schluckte und presste sich schnell die Hand auf den Mund. „Ugh, ich glaub' ich… Es könnte sein, dass ich auch…"

Erinnerungsfetzen stiegen in Gai auf wie toxische Gasblasen in einem Sumpf. Die lachenden Halbstarken, denen er eine Lektion erteilen wollte, Lee der sich einmischte, um die Ehre seines Lehrers zu verteidigen, Tenten, die dazwischen gehen wollte, bis sie von diesem Hyuuga, der ihn so an Neji erinnert hatte, am Arm gepackt wurde…

Sie waren alle betrunken gewesen und die Bar war in Chaos explodiert…

Ja, sie _hatte_. Sie hatte sich besoffen in einer Bar geprügelt, genau wie Lee, genau wie ihr _Sensei._

Was war er nur für ein Beispiel für seine Schüler?!

Gai unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Wie konnte er nur diese furchtbare Nacht aus dem Gedächtnis seiner Schüler verbannen? Sie hätten ihn niemals so sehen dürfen!

„Tenten-", stieß er hervor und wühlte in seinem zerrütteten Hirn nach passenden Worten lehrerhafter Weisheit.

Doch Tenten hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Sie vergrub einfach ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen und murmelte: „Ugh, mein Kopf! Ich werd' nie wieder trinken... _Nie wieder_!"

Das war es! Ein guter Vorsatz!

„Ja… ja, genau! Tenten!", rief Gai und zuckte zusammen, als die Lautstärke seiner eigenen Stimme in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Etwas leiser fügte er eindringlich hinzu: „Wir müssen dem Alkohol abschwören! Für immer! Wir alle! Team Gai wird von jetzt immer nüchtern bleiben! Stolz und nüchtern!"

„Ich glaube, es ist ein bisschen spät dafür… unser Ruf ist schon restlos ruiniert, Sensei…", grummelte Tenten in ihr Kissen.

Was für eine Einstellung! Geradezu Kakashi-haft! Das war absolut intolerabel!

„Sag das nicht, Tenten!" Sein Hirn brummte zwar gehörig, aber Gai war niemand, der sich von so etwas kleinkriegen lassen würde. „Es ist nie zu spät!" Vielleicht wäre die Botschaft besser herübergekommen, wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre, seinen Kopf zu heben. Jedenfalls konnte er Tenten noch nicht einmal dazu bringen, ihn wirklich anzusehen. Sie blieb deprimiert auf der Seite liegen, das Gesicht verborgen, halb im Kissen, halb hinter Haarsträhnen.

„Ist es das wirklich nie, Sensei?", murmelte sie. Obwohl sie es nicht weiter ausführte, konnte er an ihrem Tonfall allein genau hören, worauf sie sich bezog. Das Thema, das Team Gai so gut wie nie ansprach.

Drei Jahre waren vergangen seit Nejis Tod und doch lastete er noch schwer auf ihren Schultern. Gai fühlte, wie sich in seiner Brust etwas zusammenzog. In der Zeit direkt nach dem Krieg hatte er sich nicht wirklich mit Neji beschäftigen können. Kakashi hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gebraucht. Alles hatte sich um ihn gedreht. Hatte Gai seine Schüler schändlich vernachlässigt?

Er musste schwer schlucken. Tenten war Neji ähnlicher als Lee. Sie zeigte ihre Gefühle nicht unbedingt. Frustration vielleicht, aber Trauer… Immer wollte sie sich beweisen. In der Hinsicht war sie ihm selbst gar nicht mal so unähnlich.

„Tenten…" Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf die Schulter seiner Schülerin. „Solange wir leben, ist es nicht zu spät! Wir können die Vergangenheit zwar nicht ändern, aber wir dürfen nicht die Zukunft aufgeben! Sonst war alles umsonst!"

„Ich weiß, Sensei…" Ihre Augen waren müde, als sie zu ihm aufsah und sich ein Lächeln abzwang, das kaum mehr war als ein Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel. Sie seufzte, so tief und lang, als hätte sie dieses Seufzen schon jahrelang in sich getragen. „Ugh, wir sollten wirklich aufstehen…"

Allerdings machte sie keinen Versuch, sondern schien sogar noch tiefer in ihr Kissen zu sinken. Gai musste wohl mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen.

Tapfer rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Sein Schädel brummte zwar noch, aber es war auszuhalten. Er würde aufstehen und Tenten ein Anti-Kater Frühstück machen, das ihren Körper innerhalb von Minuten wieder auf Trapp bringen würde!

Aber erst mal… erst mal musste das Zimmer aufhören sich zu drehen.

Gai schaute einen Moment lang blinzelnd an die Decke. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, als sich ein verirrter Gedanke irgendwo zwischen ihnen formte. Eine Erinnerung an die Party. Der Mann mit den langen, dunklen Haaren, der Gai so an Neji erinnert hatte. Hatte sich Tenten nicht mit ihm gestritten?

„Wer war eigentlich dieser Hyuuga?", fragte er.

Neben ihm raschelte es, als Tenten zusammenzuckte. „… Mein Ex…" Die Antwort war nur ein zurückhaltendes Murmeln. Leise und beschämt. Gai drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah, dass ihre kreidebleichen Wangen sich gerötet hatten.

Es war wirklich nicht schwer zu verstehen, warum.

Ein haariger Kloß Schuld lag plötzlich schwer in seinem Magen. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Tenten einen Freund gehabt hatte. Seine Kleine war erwachsen geworden, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte!

„Tenten, du-?"

„Frag nicht! Ich will nicht darüber reden!" Wie ein kleines Kind hielt sie sich die Augen zu, um nicht von ihm angesehen zu werden.

„Tenten…"

„Und außerdem bist du wohl kaum berechtigt Ratschläge in Sachen Liebe zu erteilen, Sensei!"

Gai stutzte. Dass sie ihn so anfahren würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Tenten selbst schien etwas überrascht von sich zu sein, aber sie entschuldigte sich nicht. Sie sah ihn nur an.

Aber sie hatte ja auch nichts, wofür sie sich entschuldigen müsste. Sie hatte Recht _und_ sie hatte ihn durchschaut. Vermutlich schon lange – vermutlich nicht als Einzige. Er war lächerlich transparent, was Kakashi betraf. Und es störte ihn noch nicht einmal mehr.

„Du musst deinem eigenen Herzen folgen, Tenten! Auch wenn es dich mal fehlleitet, darfst du nicht aufhören, ihm zu vertrauen! Niemand sonst kann dir sagen, was richtig ist!"

Tenten lächelte, ein bisschen hilflos, ein bisschen traurig, aber immerhin lächelte sie, deswegen zählte Gai das als Triumph.

„Verstanden, Sensei", sagte sie leise.

* * *

Wenn seine zahllosen Trinkwettkämpfe mit Kakashi Gai eines gelehrt hatten, dann war es die erfolgreiche Bewältigung eines Katers.

Nachdem Tenten so gütig gewesen war, ihm die Küche zu überlassen, machte er sich dort sofort daran, ihr und sich einen belebenden Shake zu mixen, der sie im Nu kurieren würde.

Er schnitt eine Zitrone auf – nichts Besseres als etwas richtig Saures, um sie aufzuwecken – und überlegte sich, wie es Lee wohl gehen mochte. Wahrscheinlich nicht besonders gut.

Gais Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse der Schuld. Hätte er sich nur zusammengerissen! Fünfhundert Liegestütze und hundert Runden ums Dorf – Trainingsfelder inklusive! Er würde Tenten dazu motivieren, sobald sie aus dem Bad kam. Lee würde bestimmt freudig mitmachen…

Voller Entschlossenheit hackte Gai auf die Frucht vor ihm auf dem Schneidebrett ein. Wenn er den Shake nicht fertig hatte, bevor Tenten die Küche betrat, würde er noch jeweils hundert Liegestütze und hundert Runden dranhängen! Yosh!

Mit einer Hand warf er die Zitronenstücke in den Mixer und mit der anderen riss er die Kühlschranktür auf. Sicher hatte Tenten irgendwo Milch und rohe Eier?

Gai wühlte sich gerade durch den Inhalt des Kühlschranks seiner Schülerin – Zuviel Ungesundes! Er würde sie später beiseite nehmen und ihr ins Gewissen reden müssen! – da flatterte plötzlich etwas Weißes aus seinem Ärmel und segelte federleicht zu Boden.

Verwirrt bückte er sich danach. Seine Finger fanden etwas, das leichter und weicher war als gewöhnliches Papier. Eine Serviette aus der Bar? Was waren das für blaue Flecken? Gai hob sie auf und begutachtete sie im Licht.

Keine Flecken, sondern blaue Schriftzeichen. Das Papier hatte die Tinte etwas zu stark aufgesogen, weswegen die Nachricht schwierig zu lesen war. Gai kniff die Augen zusammen, um sie zu entziffern:

_Tanzaku,_

_Sokai_

_in fünf Tagen,_

_wenn du bis dahin wieder nüchtern bist…_

_へへ_ __  
のの __  
も __  
へ

Kakashi!

Wie vom Blitz getroffen, starrte Gai auf die verschmierte Schrift. Wann hatte er…? Hatten sie sich auf der Party überhaupt gesehen?

Gai wusste es nicht mehr und je mehr er versuchte in seinem Gedächtnis danach zu wühlen desto unnachgiebiger schien es sich ihm verschließen zu wollen. Die vergangene Nacht war kaum mehr als eine Ansammlung unscharfer Momentaufnahmen.

Und die Nachricht… Gai überflog sie wieder und wieder, als ob er erwartete, dass sie sich ändern würde, plötzlich mehr Sinn ergeben würde, doch natürlich geschah nichts dergleichen. Alles blieb, wie es war, vollkommen verwirrend.

In fünf Tagen in Tanzaku?

War das ein Scherz?

* * *

Ein Kater-Frühstück mit Tenten und drei Stunden Kater-Training mit ihr und Lee später, stand Gai in Lees Wohn-/Schlafzimmer und packte einen Rucksack. Die Nachricht hatte er in die Tasche seiner Weste gesteckt, wo sie zusammengefaltet über seinem Herzen lag und immer noch wenig Sinn ergab.

Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Streich, Kakashi konnte immerhin schon manchmal etwas hinterhältig sein, aber Gai hatte beschlossen, es zu riskieren. Wenn Kakashi wieder in Streich-Laune war, dann war das schließlich ein gutes Zeichen!

Außerdem war er seit Jahren nicht mehr in Tanzaku gewesen. Ein Tapetenwechsel! Warum sollte das, was er Kakashi vorgeschlagen hatte, nicht auch ihm selbst guttun?

* * *

Als Gai am nächsten Tag auf Konohas Hauptstraße vor dem Tor, das aus dem Dorf führte, stand, war ihm überraschend komisch zumute.

Über ihm strahlte die Sonne in einem malerisch hellblauen Himmel, doch Gai war plötzlich beinahe zum Brechen schlecht.

Er stand mitten auf der Straße, die Hände an den Gurten seines Rucksacks, während plaudernde Passanten und Geschäftsleute an ihm vorbeidrifteten und musste einen Moment lang mit sich selbst ringen.

Die Erkenntnis war wie ein Faustschlag aus dem Nichts gekommen, in dem Moment, in dem er aus einer kleineren Gasse in die breite Straße eingebogen war und einen Fuß in den Schatten der Dorfmauer setzte. Auf einmal hatte er das offene Tor erblickt, das den Schatten der Mauer zu spalten schien, und ihm war klargeworden, dass er es in den vergangen drei Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal durchschritten hatte.

Irgendwie war ihm das gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Jeder Tag hatte Kakashi gegolten, jede Stunde war fest in der Routine verankert gewesen, jeder Gedanke war in diesem strikten Rahmen geblieben.

Und jetzt?

Jetzt war es Zeit.

Gai atmete tief ein. Die Luft um ihn herum war frisch, sie trug den Duft von Gras und Bäumen, Konohas Duft, den Gai die letzten drei Jahre jeden Tag gerochen hatte, so lange, dass er ihn meist gar nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Diesmal allerdings sog er ihn ein.

Und dann straffte er seine Schultern, hob den rechten Fuß und machte seinen feierlichen Schritt durch das offene Tor hinaus in die Welt.

* * *

Drei Tage später kam Gai in Tanzaku an. Er war zu früh, einen ganzen Tag, aber das störte ihn kein bisschen. Kakashi würde, wenn er denn überhaupt käme, sowieso auf sich warten lassen. Gai hingegen befand sich in Bummel-Laune.

Er schlenderte zufrieden durch die belebten Straßen der Stadt, vorbei an den bunten Geschäftsfronten, immer noch gutgelaunt von seiner Wanderung. Es hatte sich nach einer kurzen Eingewöhnungsphase unglaublich gut angefühlt, wieder unterwegs zu sein und unter den Sternen zu schlafen. Fast war er ein bisschen enttäuscht gewesen, dass niemand versucht hatte, ihn zu überfallen… Ein richtiger Kampf, das hätte sein Blut erst so richtig in Wallung gebracht!

* * *

Er war zweimal am _Sokai_ vorbeigelaufen, bevor er davor stehen blieb. Das Gebäude allein war von außen schon unheimlich beeindruckend. Gai hatte gewusst, dass das _Sokai_ ein teures Hotel mit Restaurant war – schließlich war es ein ziemlich altes, ehrwürdiges Etablissement – aber irgendwie hatte er wohl vergessen, wie edel es wirklich war.

Die Fassade allein, das Schild mit feinster Kalligraphie… Gai bezweifelte, dass er in seinem staubigen Reise-Outfit überhaupt eingelassen werden würde. Seine grünen Spandex-Anzüge waren zwar unglaublich praktisch und extrem formschön, aber in so einem Hotel würde er in seinem sofort auffallen. Er hatte noch ein paar Hosen und einen mehr oder weniger guten Yukata im Gepäck, wenn er sich umzöge…

„Yo!"

Gai fuhr zusammen vor Schreck. Sich an ihn heranzuschleichen war so gut wie unmöglich und außerdem äußerst gefährdend für die Gesundheit und doch gab es jemanden, dem es, seinem Lächeln nach zu urteilen, eine diebische Freude war, dieses Risiko einzugehen.

Kakashi hatte ihm von hinten auf die Schulter getippt und stand nun, nachdem Gai eine hundertachtzig Grad Drehung hingelegt hatte, die so schnell und abrupt stattgefunden hatte, dass ihm davon sogar ein bisschen Schwindelig geworden war, direkt vor Gais Nase.

Er trug einen hellblauen Yukata über seinem typischen dunklen Oberteil mit Maske. Sein silbergraues Haar fiel ausnahmsweise einmal frei über die linke Seite seines Gesichts, verdeckte somit die Narbe über seinem geschlossenen Auge beinahe ganz. Er sah nicht wirklich aus wie ein Zivilist, aber ohne das Stirnband war es für die Leute sicher schwer ihn einzuordnen.

Gai für seinen Teil musste schlucken. Das Licht schien sich geradezu in Kakashis Haar zu fangen, es verlieh ihm einen fast magisch wirkenden Schimmer, als wären es tatsächlich Silberfäden. Und sein Lächeln…

Es war wie immer, das geschlossene rechte Auge, der nach oben gebogene Halbmond, die sanft geschwungenen Wimpern. Nach drei Jahren, in denen Gai es nicht zu sehen bekommen hatte, konnte er jetzt nicht genug davon bekommen. Er wollte für den Rest seines Lebens Kakashi jeden Tag Lächeln sehen.

Gai hielt sich nicht zurück, warum auch? Kakashi hatte ihn immerhin hierher bestellt! Er griff seinen Rivalen bei den Schultern und drückte ihn einmal kurz an sich.

„Du bist früh dran, Kakashi", sagte er über Kakashis Schulter hinweg. „Genieß es, solange du kannst! Nächstes Mal bin ich wieder schneller als du, mein Rivale!"

Gai spürte Kakashis Lachen darauf in seinem eigenen Brustkorb. Die schier unbegreifliche Schönheit dieses Gefühls brachte ihn fast zum weinen. Er riss sich zusammen und drückte Kakashi noch einmal fester, bevor er ihn widerwillig losließ.

„Komm!" Ohne mehr zu sagen, ging Kakashi einfach an ein paar gaffenden jungen Männern vorbei zur Eingangstür des Hotels.

„Warte!" Gai stolperte hinterher, völlig überrumpelt. Kakashi war mal wieder ohne Worte! Musste er sich so cool und mysteriös geben?!

* * *

Drinnen hatte Kakashi sich bereits die Sandalen ausgezogen – wie schnell er wieder war! Gais Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung vor Freude über Kakashis Genesung – und erwartete Gai mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Na komm schon, Gai! Du bist wirklich langsam heute…" gesprochen in einem leicht gelangweilten Tonfall, der Gai sofort dazu anspornte, sich die Schuhe praktisch von den Füßen zu reißen und ihm hinterher zu jagen.

Er stoppte vor ihrem Tisch. Das Restaurant war traditionell eingerichtet mit flachen Tischen, glänzend schwarz lackiert, und grauen _Zabuton_. Gai spürte die Blicke der anderen Gäste im großen, hellen Saal auf sich, als er sich langsam auf seinem Kissen niederließ. Die Bedienung, eine junge Frau von geradezu puppenhafter Schönheit mit elegant hochgestecktem schwarzem Haar, hob mit einem Blick auf seine schmutzige Weste leicht die Augenbraue. Sie sagte allerdings nichts, sondern reichte ihnen nur die Karte.

Kakashi bestellte Sake und zwar mit einem gewissen Tonfall und Lächeln, die, da war sich Gai sicher, allein für ihn bestimmt waren. Die Spitzen seiner Ohren röteten sich, nur bei dem Gedanken an Alkohol. Gai bestellte deswegen brav Wasser. Er würde seinen Schwur ganz sicher nicht so schnell brechen! Außerdem… wenn er seinen Blick so durch das Restaurant und über die Karte in seinen Händen schweifen ließ…

Gai schluckte. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er nicht genug Geld dabei hatte. Kakashi neigte dazu, in letzter Sekunde, sobald die Rechnung da war, gewisse Tricks anzuwenden, um dem Zahlen zu entgehen. Gai war daran gewöhnt. Es war nur eine der vielen seltsamen Angewohnheiten seines Rivalen und es hatte ihn nie besonders gestört. Kakashi war eben geizig. Nur, hier würde er es sich nicht leisten können, für sie beide zu bezahlen.

Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Wenn er das Billigste bestellte… Vielleicht würde es dann geradeso gehen?

„Hier sind wir also…", sagte Kakashi, der sich nicht sonderlich für seine Karte zu interessieren schien. Sie lag jedenfalls unberührt auf dem Tisch vor ihm. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Großartig! Ich strotze nur so vor jugendlicher Lebenskraft!" Gai klatschte seine Karte energisch auf den Tisch, warum wusste er auch nicht. Er hatte nur plötzlich das Bedürfnis gehabt, etwas Bewegung in den viel zu stillen Saal zu bringen… Er war einfach nicht der Typ für elegante Restaurants und fühlte sich vollkommen deplatziert. Hätten sie nicht einfach in irgendeine Kneipe gehen können?

„Jugendlich, hm?" Kakashi lächelte wieder sein verstecktes Lächeln. „Gut zu hören… Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht…"

Sorgen? Gai betrachtete seinen Rivalen über den Tisch hinweg. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Etwas Seltsames, Neues.

„Wie geht's dir, Kakashi?", fragte er. „Wie fühlst du dich?" rutschte listig hinterher. Gai schluckte seine zehntausend anderen Fragen nach Kakashis Befinden hinunter. Wenn er das nicht täte, würden sie die nächsten drei Jahre damit verbringen, Kakashis körperlichen und emotionalen Zustand aufs Genauste zu analysieren. Er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, was das betraf.

„Hm, kann nicht klagen…" Kakashi fuhr mit dem Finger am Rand seines Saké Schälchens entlang, bevor es an seine Lippen hob und durch die Maske hindurch daran nippte. Gai fand es immer wieder faszinierend, wie Kakashi das machte, beinahe hypnotisch. Er selbst hatte Kakashi die Maske zum Essen und Trinken immer runter gerollt. „Gai…"

„Hm?"

Kakashi setzte sein Getränk ab und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Das hier ist eine Einladung. Ich zahle. Ehrlich gesagt war ich ganz schön geschockt, dass meine Ersparnisse noch alle unberührt waren… Du hättest einen Mann wenigstens seine eigenen Windeln bezahlen lassen können, oder?"

Gai kam es plötzlich so vor, als wären alle anderen Gespräche im Restaurant um sie herum verstummt. Er konnte nur noch das Rauschen in seinen eigenen Ohren hören. Er fühlte sich fast so, als hätte Kakashi eine Art Eid gebrochen, indem er das Wort Windeln laut aussprach. Es war erschreckender als der schmutzigste Fluch.

„Kakashi!" Hitze schien von Gais Gesicht nur so auszustrahlen. Er hatte noch gar nicht lange gesessen und trotzdem taten ihm auf einmal die Beine weh. „Ich—"

Kakashi schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. „Gai, ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Im Gegenteil. Es ist nur schwer…" Er zögerte, berührte das Saké Fläschchen, als ob er sich nachschenken wolle, ließ es aber dann bleiben und sprach stattdessen weiter. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Nach allem… Ich glaube nicht, dass Danke jemals ausreichen kann, egal wie oft ich es sage… Das hier ist eine etwas ungewöhnliche Situation, sogar für unsere Verhältnisse.", seufzte er.

„Kakashi! Du musst mir nicht danken! Du hättest genau dasselbe für mich getan!", platzte es aus Gai heraus. Man konnte praktisch hören, wie sich Köpfe nach ihm umdrehten. Es war ihm egal. Es gab nichts, wofür er sich schämen müsste!

Kakashi neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. Etwas Dunkles schien in seiner schwarzen Pupille zu schlummern. „Hätte ich das?", fragte er.

Schlagartig war Gai sprachlos. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf konnte er Tentens Stimme hören: _Wenn du meinst… Ich dachte schon, er hätte dich einfach rausgeschmissen, weil er dich nicht mehr braucht._ Er sah Anko vor sich stehen, in ihrer coolen Pose, die Arme verschränkt und eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. _Du hast ihm drei Jahre lang den Hintern abgewischt, reicht das nicht?_

Für einen Moment war es so, als hätte Kakashi ihm einen Tritt verpasst, ihn plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, in den Dreck getreten und sich danach die Füße abgewischt, aber nur für eine Sekunde, denn dann wurde Gai klar, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, ob Kakashi dasselbe für ihn getan hätte oder nicht. Er hätte sich um Kakashi gekümmert, so oder so. Er hielt seine Liebe nicht für Lösegeld gefangen.

Also zuckte er mit den Schultern, so wie es Kakashi immer tat.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch… aber ich bin nicht du.", sagte Kakashi und blickte kurz hinunter auf die glänzende Tischplatte, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass sie noch da war. Dann sah er Gai wieder an, mit neu geschöpfter Kraft und Intensität. „Die ganze Zeit… wie du die Hoffnung aufrecht erhalten hast. Gai das war unglaublich. Drei Jahre lang, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst… Ich bezweifle, dass ich hier so sitzen würde…"

Gai konnte darauf nur heftig den Kopf schütteln. Kakashis Worte wärmten ihn, tief in seinem Innern, aber gleichzeitig füllten sie ihn auch mit Entsetzten. Es stimmte einfach nicht!

„ _Sakura, Ino, Shizune und Aoba_ ist das zu verdanken, Kakashi! Ich habe so gut wie gar nichts zu deiner Heilung beigetragen!"

„Hey! Sag das nicht. Ich bin den vier dankbar für das, was sie getan haben, aber du warst der Antrieb dafür, Gai. Naruto und du… Manchmal weiß ich gar nicht, woher ihr die Kraft nehmt, aber wenn ihr nicht gewesen wärt… Ihr habt die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben und dafür bin ich euch unendlich dankbar. Wahrscheinlich seid ihr beide so stur, dass ihr gar nicht wisst, wie man aufgibt…" Ein leises Lachen kam von Kakashi. Er sah glücklich aus für einen Moment. Sein Auge war voller Wärme, echter Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung und Gai… Gai fühlte sich wie ein Verräter.

„Kakashi…", flüsterte Gai. Tränen stiegen in ihm auf, sie schienen vom Grunde seines Herzens zu kommen, so plötzlich und in solcher Menge, dass er eine beängstigende Enge in seiner Brust fühlte, als würde er jeden Augenblick zerrissen.

„ _Danke_ ," sagte Kakashi, aber er verstand nicht.

_Wahrscheinlich seid ihr beide so stur, dass ihr gar nicht wisst, wie man aufgibt…_

Er verstand nicht, wie sehr Gai sich am Ende _gewünscht_ hatte, einfach aufgeben zu können. Wie viel einfacher es gewesen wäre, in die Hoffnungslosigkeit zu gleiten, schwerelos, anstatt die ganze Zeit unter dem Gewicht seiner Erwartungen zerdrückt zu werden. Wie schmerzhaft es gewesen war, immer wieder von der Enttäuschung fast zerschmettert zu werden.

Gai war niemand, der Tränen zurückhielt oder sich seiner Gefühle schämte, doch diesmal war selbst er erschüttert von der Wucht, mit der es aus ihm herausbrach, so sehr, dass er instinktiv versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Aber er konnte nicht mehr. Seine Augen liefen über. Tränen strömten wie Blut aus einer aufgeschlitzten Kehle.

Vollkommen gegen seinen Willen entrangen sich ihm laute Schluchzer, wieder und wieder. Schmerzhaft schienen sie sich aus seinem Körper zu kämpfen, auch als seine Muskeln sich verkrampften in dem hilflosen, zum Scheitern verurteilten, Versuch sie zu ersticken.

„Gai?" Kakashi saß vor ihm, mit geweitetem Auge. Gai sah ihn für eine Sekunde, bevor die Tränen ihn fortspülten, seine Konturen weg wuschen.

„Hey?"

Er konnte nichts tun, außer laut zu weinen, nahezu obszön laut. Alle Augen im Restaurant ruhten auf ihm, er wusste es, aber er konnte es nicht ändern, nur kraftlos nach vorn sacken, den Kopf in seinen Armen vergraben und weiter flennen.

„Komm schon…" Kakashis Hand war plötzlich auf seiner Schulter. „Jetzt wein doch nicht so…"

Gais Rippen schmerzten schon, jeder Schluchzer schüttelte ihn, fuhr ihm in die Knochen.

„Hey?" Es war fast lustig, wie überfordert Kakashi mit der Situation war. Gai konnte es an seiner brüchigen Stimme hören. Was er noch hören konnte, zwischen den nassen Lauten, die er von sich gab, war der genervte Ausruf der Kellnerin: „Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie stören die anderen Gäste!"

* * *

In gewisser Weise war es beeindruckend, wie schnell Kakashi es letztendlich schaffte, Gai, noch immer weinend, nach oben in ein Hotelzimmer zu schleppen. Er kam bis durch die Tür, dann brachen sie auf den Tatami zusammen wie zwei nasse Säcke.

Kakashi landete auf dem Rücken, Gai halb auf ihm. Er schniefte in Kakashis sowieso bereits feuchten Yukata und blieb mit dem Kopf auf Kakashis Brust liegen.

„Hin und wieder muss ein Mann seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen! Daran ist absolut nichts Peinliches!", brummte er gegen den hellblauen Stoff, der zumindest eine seiner geröteten Wangen verbarg.

„Hab ich was gesagt?", lachte Kakashi. „Du kannst dich gerne an meiner Schulter ausweinen… Allerdings wären Freudentränen mir lieber als… das gerade." Er seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, dass du das alles wegen mir durchmachen musstest."

Gai, der Kakashis seufzen so gespürt hatte, als ob es sein eigener Atem gewesen wäre, konnte das nicht so stehenlassen. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war, dass Kakashi sich schuldig fühlte.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Kakashi!", sagte er. „Mir geht's großartig! Es gibt nichts Befreienderes als—"

„Gai." Ein Wort, sein Name, in dem Tonfall war genug. _Versuch nicht mich zu verarschen_.

Sie blieben eine Weile stumm so liegen. Irgendwann fühlte Gai Kakashis Hand an seinem Hinterkopf, die Finger seines Rivalen in seinem Haar. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme. die von Kakashis Körper in seinen floss.

„Ich dachte, wenn wir uns hier treffen, könnten wir vielleicht vergessen, was passiert ist. Wenigstens für ein paar Tage…", sagte Kakashi nach ein paar Minuten mehr. Er klang viel zu resigniert für Gais Geschmack.

„Warum sollten wir es vergessen müssen?"

„Warum? Das fragst du noch?" Kakashis Kinn stieß leicht gegen Gais Kopf, als Kakashi sich ihm etwas zuwandte. „Gai… Immer, wenn du mich ansiehst… Ich meine… Ich will nicht, dass du mich ansiehst und mich _so_ siehst. Aber nachdem du mich drei Jahre lang so gesehen hast… Es ist schwer das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen." Mit gezwungen scherzhaften Unterton fügte er hinzu: „Der Punktestand dürfte nicht mehr aufzuholen sein."

Gai schlang seinen Arm enger um seinen Freund. Für ein Genie konnte Kakashi manchmal so _dumm_ sein!

Konnte er denn nicht sehen, wie Gai für ihn empfand? Wie er die ganze Zeit für ihn empfunden hatte? Es machte ihn fast wütend; sein Magen zog sich vor Ärger zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sein Rivale die letzten Tag diesen Irrglauben mit sich herumgetragen hatte.

„Kakashi, es wäre feige, die Vergangenheit einfach zu verdrängen! Wir sind keine Feiglinge, die sich vor der Wahrheit verstecken müssen! Und außerdem hat sich nichts geändert! Ob ich dich jetzt ansehe oder vor zwei Jahren. Ich sehe immer nur meinen geliebten Rivalen und nichts Anderes! Und egal, was passiert, das wird sich niemals ändern!"

Für seine Tapferen Worte der Ermutigung hatte Gai sich ruckartig aufgesetzt, damit er Kakashi ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er wurde mit Überraschung belohnt, die sich in Kakashis weitem Auge abzeichnete, bevor Kakashi sich nachdenklich an der Nase kratzte und dabei wie zufällig seine Maske herunterzog.

Und Gai fand sich plötzlich daran erinnert, dass es nichts Schöneres gab als Kakashis echtes, nicht hinter dunklem Stoff verborgenes, Lächeln. Die blassen, zarten Lippen, die Kakashis weiße Zähne offenbarten, wie lange hatte er das nicht mehr gesehen?

Sein Herz machte einen Satz bei dem Anblick und noch einen größeren, als Kakashi ihn am Arm packte und ihn wieder zu sich auf den Boden zog.

„Gai…", sagte Kakashi. Etwas Verschmitztes lag in seiner Stimme. „Weißt du… die ganze Zeit wollte ich dir immer sagen, dass du nicht auf dem Boden schlafen, sondern gefälligst zu mir ins Bett kommen sollst…"

Und plötzlich fiel es Gai wie Schuppen von den Augen.

_Aufgewacht? Gai, wach war ich die ganze Zeit._

Er hatte gedacht, es wäre nur ein Traum gewesen… Allerdings wie war er dann nach Hause gekommen? Wann hatte Kakashi ihm die Nachricht zugesteckt?

_Oh…_

Er hatte geglaubt, dass Kakashi ihn hören konnte, doch er hatte immer vermutet, dass Obito ihn in einer Illusion gefangen hielt, nicht einfach nur hilflos in seinem eigenen Körper.

Gai starrte Kakashi an, fassungslos und traurig bei dem Gedanken daran, was sein Rivale durchgestanden hatte.

Kakashi jedoch lächelte immer noch. Er legte eine Hand auf Gais Wange und rutschte näher.

„Aber jetzt… hmm, was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute beide zusammen auf dem Boden schlafen?", fragte er Gai, noch während er näher rückte, Stück für Stück, bis nichts mehr zwischen ihnen war außer dem Stoff ihrer Kleidung.

Was auch immer passiert war, es lag hinter ihnen, es konnte nicht mehr ungeschehen gemacht werden.

Doch die Zukunft?

Die gehörte ihnen.

Lächelnd flüsterte Gai seine Antwort gegen Kakashis weiche Lippen.

Ende.


End file.
